Red Raindrops
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Night and Tina. All alone against the world. Their parents are dead and a creepy man is after them. Who is Tiana? and when will they escape this nightmare. I hope you will enjoy. Follow and favorite for a new wolf character that you can name and maybe a couple OCs the trio can encounter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Red raindrops (;**

Red Raindrops prologue

Brother and sister Night and Tina live with their friend's Abby, Ella, Brook, Delanie, Snow and many more. This all happened because of HIM. One day Night was a brother who would do anything for his little sister, the next they were fighting for survival until Tina disappeared leaving Night alone. Her bow, arrows, and fishing rod lying battered and broken beside the river. Night would stop at nothing to find his little sister especially since she was all he had left after the attack.

*Flashback to Tina's 12th Birthday*

Tina is seen with her Blonde hair with red and orange streaks hugging her parents. Night is seen smiling at his younger sister him only being 14 at this time. Their parents are happy. They have a happy life their wolf Kala is seen sitting at Tina's feet. This was BEFORE the attack.

*Flashback to 1 ½ years ago*

Night awakes to a horrid scream. He shoots up and grabs the iron sword at his bedside. He brushes his black hair with blue and red streaks out of his eyes and rams open his door. Tina is seen with matted hair and burnt clothes. Dried tearstains down her face. The bow she was given for her 13th birthday clutched in her right hand.

She whispers, "It's over… It's all over…." Kala is seen with matted bloody fur at her feet. The wolf holds something in her mouth. Their mother, Tessa's diamond necklace. The wolf places the necklace at Tina's feet. Tina picks it up and places it around her neck.

"Thank you Kala. Thank you. Night we should get out of here now." She says to Night. Night nods and goes back into his room.

He gathers a diamond pick and iron pick, a bed, a shovel and axe along with some food. He heads back out of the room only to see a man with green neon eyes holding a sword he had never seen before. The man raises his sword and strikes Night across the top of his forehead that is now covered by hair. Night holds the cut and runs away through the burning house.

"NIGHT!" screams Tina. "WATCH OUT!" Night sees the creepers following him and runs for it.

Tina attempts to shoot some down with her bow but soon runs out of arrows. She starts running as well. It is raining down on the brother and sister as they continue through the land scared, alone, and wet. Little do they know one person watches them. Tiana a chosen of Ender's light. She watches them silently until she shall complete their quest and join Ella and Delanie in the ranks of the End.

**A/N: Well there you have it. These characters are and will be a part of Falling but I need a tie breaker between the Fluffy and the Mudkip first so help me by telling which one should appear. Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys;)**

**Tina: Yay It's finally started!**

**Night: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Raindrops chapter 1: What now?

Less than two weeks after the fire Night and Tina have arrived at the next village. The villagers look nice enough so the two decide to explore. Little do they know a girl is watching them. Kala is sensing the girl's wolf she barks at Night and Tina to get their attention.

"Bark, Bark!" (Turn around!) She says. Tina who is very close with the wolf turns around and sees the girl. The girl has light brown hair with an orange daisy in it and her shirt is cream with the same flower on it, she has a light blue skirt and black shoes with rainbow socks. She stares at Tina with her light green eyes.

"Hello?" Tina says to her. "Hi. My name is Daisy what is your name?" the girl replies.

"My name is Tina and this is my wolf Kala. My brother and I are exploring this village." She told Daisy. Daisy asks "Where is your brother?"

"He is probably just walking around and looking at houses and shops. He loves building and making things." Tina replied.

(With Night)

"Look at this house it is so cool!" Night says. "Hmm I need some materials let's see what they have for sale or trade." He says and walks into the market.

Tiana is seen staring at this pool of water waiting to see what happens next when her wolf barks at her. "Yes my little Chaser?" she says to her wolf who has purple and grey blue streaked fur. She then sees a note in the wolf's mouth she takes it from the wolf.

The note reads:

Dear Tiana,

I invite you to come visit me in my wonderful home. I need to talk to you

Sincerely, Ti-Kalara

"Oh my gosh!" Tiana exclaims. "My cousin actually wants me to visit them! Yay!"

(Back with Tina and Daisy)

"So what is your brother like?" Daisy asks Tina. "Well he is kind, protective, Generous and one of my favorite people besides you and my wolf Kala." Tina replies.

"He sounds like a good brother. I wish I had a brother like that." Daisy says. "My brother hates me and is kind of mean." "That's horrible I feel so bad for you!" says Tina.

"DAISY! I thought I told you that your little friends couldn't come over here." Someone yelled. "That's him his name is Max. He isn't the best person in the world I really feel bad for his dog Mari, he treats her so bad." Daisy whispers to Tina.

Max enters the room with none other than Night. Night is looking around and spots his sister. "Tina! What are you doing here?" he asks. "Talking to Daisy, I met her earlier." Tina replies.

"My sister is worthless you shouldn't spend your time talking to her. Daisy go up-stairs Now" He says. Daisy looks like she is about to cry but she doesn't. "No. I will not take your hurt anymore! I hate you I'm leaving you alone here!" she screams at him.

Max is taken aback by this and yells "You will do as I say you worthless piece of dirt!" He is very angry and starts walking over to his sister. Daisy gets up and grabs Mari by the collar and runs up-stairs with Tina and Kala following.

Max tells Night, "You should get your sister and wolf and leave I need to have a talk with my sister he replies. Night goes up the stair and calls, "Tina?"

Tina grabs him and pulls him into a room where she Daisy and the wolves are. "Night Daisy wants to come with us and bring Mari. Is this ok she said she will do anything to get away from her brother can she please come? This also means we have a larger group and another wolf." Tina tells him. Night thinks about this. Finally he replies, "Yes lets go." The trio and the wolves climb down a ladder out the back of the window.

Tiana who watched all of this is quite happy with Night's decision and smiles warmly.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter review for more (Yeah I sat here for like an hour and typed this) and if you are wondering Daisy was never close with her brother and is a brand new character I came up with and I love the way she just is. Oh this was totally unintentional but Kala and Mari the wolves KalaMari! Lol. Anyways Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello so yes last chapter was weird but this chapter is mainly about Daisy's past with little snips of what is happening after they left her house**

Red Raindrops chapter 2: RUN!

(Daisy POV)

*5 years ago*

"Daisy! Max!" called our mother. "Your father is going mining and I'm going to the market, who do you want to go with?"

I ran downstairs behind my brother. He ran right over to father, that's just like him to show he is better than me. I went over to mother and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Max it's time to go." My father said. Max rolled his eyes at me and followed father out the door. Mother turned towards me and nudged me.

"Daisy come on it's time to go." She says but notices the look in my eyes. "Daisy what's wrong?" she looks at me with concern.

"It's just that….Max is always acting like he is better than me. He teases me and breaks my stuff." I tell her. She looks out the door Max and father are still close by.

She calls out to them. "Max get back here now!" Max turns around and walks back.

"Yes?" he says. "I've heard you are not being nice to your sister so you are coming with me and Daisy." She tells him and his expression turns angry.

"SHE ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS WHY CAN'T I!" he yells at her and thumps up-stairs. Mother just stares and shakes her head. Little do we know what he is doing.

He is plotting. To kill.

*Back in the present*

(Night POV)

"Daisy?" I ask. She is looking off into the distance and I shake her lightly.

"Huh?" she says. "Daisy are you ok?" I ask.

"Just…. Thinking." She responds.

She must be thinking about her family I think to myself.

"Alright I will leave you alone now. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I say and smile. I think I looked funny because she starts laughing.

(Daisy POV)

*3 years ago*

I was walking home from a friend's house when I hear a loud boom. I jump and search the area then I see that it is coming from… my house. I run towards the house and see Max laughing evilly.

Around an hour later I am exploring the wreckage and find my mother and father. I wish I hadn't that is a night I never want to relive.

Even against my protests the city wants me to stay with my brother. I was screaming that he was the one who killed my parents but they don't believe me. Nobody ever believed me. Until now. I feel safe with Night and Tina, they are like the family I never had.

*Present*

(Tina POV)

I hear a scratching I look around our small campsite until I find the cause of the sound. Skeletons and Zombies, I scream and yell until the wolves wake up. Kala howls and launches herself onto a Skeleton. She bites it to death and Mari springs up to help her tearing at the Zombies and Skeletons. I shake Night and Daisy awake. "RUN! RUN!" I scream and the two spot the wolves fighting. I shake my hand at the wolves and they turn away from their battle. "ARF! ARF!"(RUN THE CREEPERS ARE COMING!) They yell as they run. We start scaling the mountain but Daisy loses her grip on the final block and lands on a ledge. Night reaches down and pulls her up but he is having a hard time so I grab onto him and help him. We finally pull her up and the three of us collapse in a heap on top of the wolves greatly annoying them. At least we are safe… for now.

Tiana looks up from the pool and pats her wolf Chaser on the head. "Hopefully they make it through this." she whispers to him.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some of the scenes were inspired by a Minecraft song I was listening to or just planned. Anyway review answers**

**Kongyroo1: Of course the Fluffy will be in this but later on when It makes sense and yes last chapter may have not been very clear I'm sorry.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Red Raindrops chapter 3: Rigged areas?! & New tasks?

**Tina POV**

Last night was rough and I mean it. Zombies, Skeletons and Creepers, how could it get worse? It couldn't get worse in my opinion.

"Night, Daisy get up we have to continue." I say shaking them.

Night and Daisy get up and we start climbing down the mountain.

**Night POV**

I hate climbing down mountains. Dirt in my face more dirt in my face and wait …water?! I turn around and wave to Tina and Daisy.

"Come over here there's a safer way down." I say them jump into the small waterfall. Soon I'm at ground level again Tina and Daisy following.

"Where to next?" asks Tina.

"I saw a river west of here." Daisy says. "We should probably go there."

I nod and we begin walking again.

**Daisy POV**

"We've been walking for hours. I suppose the river is farther than I thought. We should camp here." I say and Night and Tina nod.

We start to set up our camp and set Kala and Mari out for guard duty. We don't need any more surprises.

**Tiana POV**

It should take them another day or two to reach the river. I think as the night settles over the world.

"Chaser!" I call.

Chaser runs into the room with another letter in his mouth.

"Another one? I guess I should open it." I say and open the letter. This one reads-

Tiana,

I have an important task for you and your brother. Find the pure white Moonlight wolf. She is very important for your next task.

Signed,

Ender- Light

"Well Chaser looks like we have a task to complete. Let's go tell Kale." I say.

**Night POV**

I can't sleep might as well explore the area. I pick up a sword just in case and set out to explore.

Not long after I leave the camp I hear the sound of bones. I turn around to come face to face with a skeleton.

As it pulls back its arrow to shoot I stab it in the face quickly ending it. I continue walking as if nothing happened, a few minutes later I make out the sound of howls and explosions. I turn and start running back.

**Tina POV**

Awaking to the sound of howls and explosions it's all way too familiar. I get up and notice that Night is gone. I shrug it off and look around. There are holes everywhere but no sign of creepers of any other mobs. It's like someone rigged this area.

"Tina!" yells Night as he comes back into the clearing. "What happed?"

"I don't know all I know is that we should go back to sleep." I say to him and he nods.

**A/N: There updated I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more is soon to come (: Suggest a name for the Moonlight wolf because I don't have one.**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


End file.
